


21 and Fun

by RR4901



Series: Smutverse [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: All the Smut, Anal Sex, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Rocket and Asher take their friend, JR, out for a night of drinking. All the drinks, however, leads to one crazy and fun night.





	21 and Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattchewy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/gifts).



 

“Congrats JR!” Asher yelled, raising his beer up with his mechanical right hand. “For once you did something right.” The coyote laughed and put his glass down.

“Asher,” JR respond, his brown ears falling against his head in embarrassment. “You don’t have to announce it to the whole bar.” The wolf flicked his tail.

“But,” Rocket said, going up next to him, “this is a momentous occasion.” The raccoon brought a sip up from his glass, downing it in one shot. 

“That being said,” JR started, “I thought we were going to be doing hard shots.” 

“Mhm,” Asher stated, also finishing his beer. “Barkeep.” 

A small leopard, with his fur dyed blue and dark green, walked up to the trio. He wore a purple shirt with black pants and a green scarf. “Yes?” He asked, in a higher voice with an accent.

“Can you get me a,” Asher started, looking at the beer menu, “make that two shots of scotch.” 

“Alright,” he responded. He looked over to Rocket, “You?” 

“I know my liquor,” he started, “I wonder if you do. Line up your best tequila.” 

“Will do,” he wrote on a piece of paper. “Now for the newly twenty-one!” He smiled, pointing to the wolf.

“I’ll take a shot of fireball,” JR smiled. 

The barkeep finished writing on his paper, “Hmm, looks like someone knows where to start.” He smiled, finishing writing it down. He looked back up at the wolf and said, “Alright I’ll get those right up for you.” And walked away, waving his tail happily.

JR looked at him as he walked away and smiled, “He seems nice.” 

“Huh,” Asher said. He turned to Rocket, “I think someone might frequent this place.” He looked around, seeing the old woody, the rustic theme played out within the bar. 

Rocket laughed as Joseph scoffed. “Maybe,” he said, trying to hide a smirk. _ Damn, what can I do in impress him? _ He asked himself.  _ Wait, don’t reveal anything at the moment. _

“You know, I never knew you were gay,” Rocket said as his laughter died down.

“Yeah, I am,” JR responded. “With the number of times I’ve seen you two together, I’d think you both were as well.”

Asher and Rocket looked at each other just as JR put it together. “No,” he said. “Are you both…”

“I’m not bi, rather gay,” Asher responded. 

“And I’m bi,” Rocket responded. He sighed before continuing, “Lylla was a mistake. I would like to make another thing happen though.”

“Oh?” Asher questioned, trying to hide a smile. 

Rocket saw him trying to hide his smile, he only turned away to cover his own smile, and his whiskers starting to tremble.

JR, completely oblivious to their flirting, looked down at his tail, noticing the dye on the tip starting to fade off, revealing the white. “Shit, I don’t want him to see that,” he said, trying to hide his tail.

“What,” Rocket asked.

“My dye is coming off,” JR responded, looking at the beginning of white showing up on it.

“Why’d you only get the tip done?” Asher asked, starting to work with his mechanical right hand. 

“I…” JR started, “I’d rather have part of it dyed. Besides, it’ll look different with my brown fur.” He tried to hide it behind his blue pant leg, to no more success. He looked up just and saw that the barkeep was almost done with their drinks. He turned to Asher and asked, “How do I look?”

Asher reached over and fixed one of the strings on his red sweater and said, “Better.” He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “Now go get your man.” 

JR smiled as the barkeep came back with their drinks.

“Alright,” he said, holding the drinks, “two shots of scotch,” he set up six shot glasses and a bottle of Herradura, “six shots of tequila for the raccoon. And two shots of Fireball for the newly aged.” He started to walk away when stopped by JR. 

“Sorry sir but I asked for one,” he struggled to get out.

“I know,” he responded, smiling, “that’s just on the house.” He gave a little wink.

“Wait,” JR said, stopping the barkeep. “I never caught your name.”

The barkeep smiled and leaned up against the bar, saying, “My name is Sess.”

“Sess,” JR smiled, trying not to show how much he was blushing and how fast his heart was beating, “I love it.” 

The leopard blushed and walked away to serve another customer.

“Wow,” was all JR could say as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Well,” Rocket said, “he seems nice.” He grabbed his first shot. 

“Indeed,” Asher said, taking one of his shots. 

“Well,” JR said, taking one of his shots. “We aren’t getting any younger.” He holds the shot out and the others join him and chink their glasses then down them in one go. 

Rocket slid one of his glasses down to Asher and another to JR, “This shit good, try it.”

They take the drink Rocket gave them and down it, slamming it down when they finished. JR and Asher started coughing as they finished.

“Oh shit,” JR coughed. “That’s fucking strong.”

“Yeah, it is,” Asher confirmed.

“Heh, lightweights,” Rocket laughed, taking his other shot. 

They each took their last shot and downed it. 

“Sess another round!” JR said. He looked at the other two, “Make it two.” 

 

Five rounds and a long car ride later…

 

JR and Asher crashed into Rocket’s apartment, holding the blacked out Rocket between them. Asher and JR both had their hands on Rocket’s chest, Asher’s mechanical arm being on Rocket shoulder. 

“Ugg,” Asher said, trying to hold him towards the bedroom. “I didn’t know that he was this heavy.” 

“You have a mechanical arm,” JR observed. “You shouldn’t be complaining.”

“Yeah but his weight isn’t even on that arm,” Asher responded. 

“Fine,” JR said, “I’ll give you that.” With his free hand, he rubbed his head, feeling a massive migraine come onto him. “Is this normal to feel a headache this soon?” 

“Yeah, it is,” Asher responded. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” They moved towards Rocket’s couch thinking to put him there. 

“We should probably take him to his room,” JR said, keeping him up. 

“Yeah probably,” Asher responded. “Come on,” he took Rocket towards a door and opened it. 

They saw a rather large looking bed, with purple sheets and two red pillows. Then a little ways outs a normal dresser, a rather large box in the corner, and a nightstand. There was a lot of room between the end of the bed and the dresser. “Damn, how can he afford this?” Asher asked, walking in sideways with Rocket then JR following him. 

“I don’t even know,” JR responded.

The pair took Rocket and placed him down on the bed and looked down at him when they finished. “Should we do something more?” JR asked.

“Hmm,” Asher hummed. “Maybe undress him?” 

JR nodded and started to undo his pants. 

Rocket started to groan as he did this, causing him to stop. “Maybe not,” JR said, standing back up. He pointed to the door and walked out, with Asher following him. 

The pair went to the small kitchen and each got themselves a glass of water. “So,” JR said.

“So,” Asher replied, taking off his grey jacket to reveal his white, skin tight shirt.

“Should we call a cab?” JR asked, slowly taking a sip of the glass. “I mean we’re still a bit too drunk to drive or walk. Plus I don’t want to do anything with this migraine.”

“I don’t think anything will pick us up at this hour,” Asher responded, downing his glass. 

“Hmh,” JR responded, also finishing his glass. “Want some more water?”

“Yeah sure.” Asher handed him his glass.

“Oh?” A drunken voice said behind them. 

The pair looked to see Rocket coming out of the bedroom and leaning on a wall. “So you drink without me now?” 

JR put the glasses down, and moved alongside Asher, ready to catch him if he falls. And fall he did. 

Rocket tried to take a step forward but his leg wouldn’t hold his own weight and he came crashing down. Only to be caught by both Asher and JR.

“Oh,  **two** big strong guys holding me up?” Rocket said drunkenly. He took JR’s arm off him and hung his arms around Asher and faced him. “But I prefer this one,” he said, starting to make out with Asher. 

The coyote was taken aback by the kiss and looked to the other for reassurance or help. But after a moment, feeling Rocket’s warm lips against his own, he was reminded of his love for the other, how he wanted to protect him with all he had. So, he wrapped his arms around the other and kissed back. 

JR stood there, watching his two best friends make out in front of him. He felt his dick slowly seep out of his sheath as he looked at them lustfully. 

Rocket brought his hands to the end of Asher’s shirt and started to pull up, revealing more of the coyote’s beige coat on his belly. He moved his hands under the shirt and rubbed at the other’s chest and abs, feeling his crease on his fingers. 

Asher felt his shirt start to ride up and felt it was getting in the way and took it off. He left his pants on with his erection being confined in his pants.

“As much as I love you in that shirt Ash,” Rocket said, “I’d rather get to your chest.” He bent his head down and started licking and pawing at Asher’s chest and nipples causing him to moan. 

JR, refusing to stay out of this any longer, stepped up and felt Rocket’s ass. He moved closer and kissed at his neck. He gently started to bite at the flesh there. He also moved his hands to grasp as Asher’s ass, pulling him even closer. He felt his tail swish in excitement behind him. 

Asher noticing the new player grabbed JR’s hands and guided them to the end of Rocket’s shirt. 

Rocket, feeling the two also ripped his orange shirt off, revealing his brownish grey fur.

“Mmm let’s take this to the bed you two,” Rocket said, leading the pair to his bedroom with his striped tail swishing. 

Once the trio got in, they surrounded JR, now wanting him to take off his own shirt, just to join the party. He obliged quickly, taking off his red sweater, revealing his brown with white tinted chest and abs. All the while he was getting squeezed by the pair. They nibbled and licked at his neck, chest, and back, slowly moving down the wolf. 

He let them continue until they started to undo his pants when he interrupted, “Hey.”

They stood up and looked at him as he continued, “If I’d want to have fun with anyone in this room, and get a piece of his ass, it’ll be you Rocket.”

“Me too,” Asher responded, moving to cup the raccoon’s ass and kiss him. “You’re mine babe.”

Rocket only stopped him with a finger and pushed him away. “Not like this.” He walked away and slid off his pants and to reveal his aching cock, already half erect. He bent over, revealing a little bit of his little pucker to the other two and grabbed the box in the corner and tossed it to the pair saying, “I want you two to put these on me, and do whatever you want to me.” He smiled and laid on the bed. 

Asher opened the box to reveal two handcuffs, a bottle of lube, some dildos and a cock ring. He took out the handcuffs and smiled. He gave one to JR, “Put one on his wrist.” 

JR nodded and moved to the other side of the bed and snapped the cuffs on, while Asher did the same on the other side. 

They walked back to the front of the bed and looked down at Rocket, hungrily. 

He laid there, his wrists tied to the bedpost. He revealed his arms, his chest, abs, and, most important, his dick. “Claim me as your own boys,” he smiled, looking helpless. 

JR was the first to go onto Rocket, shoving his snout into Rocket’s armpit. He started licking and sniffing at the long, dark hairs. The assault on his armpits caused Rocket to squirm. 

Asher took a bit longer to react, first taking in the sight of the raccoon, in his complete helplessness. After a moment, however, the coyote was overcome with lust and attacked the raccoon's paws, causing the other to squirm more. 

JR got out of his heaven and said, “Someone seems ticklish.”

Rocket tried to stifle his giggles as Asher continued to play with his paws. “No,” he struggled to get out, “I’m...not. I...only have...sensitive hands….and...feet.”

The wolf went back to Rocket armpit and started his licking and sniffing back up. Meanwhile, his hand rubbed up against Rocket’s forearm and he started tickling his hand pads, causing plenty more laughter to come from him. 

Asher climbed up towards Rocket’s crotch, to his hardness. His own hardness was currently compressed in his pants, alongside JR’s. He licked his lips and said, “I may love paws, but this, is my second favorite thing,” and swallowed the raccoon whole. 

Rocket screamed in delight and tried to slam his hands down to the coyote’s head, but couldn’t because of the cuffs. 

“God I wish I didn’t do this,” Rocket said, pulling at his cuffs. “But damn. I fucking love this. Just being fucking vulnerable for once.”

Asher took that in, planning, hoping to do something more in the future. 

“Don’t worry,” JR said, keeping his muzzle in the armpit. “We’ll get to the fucking later.”

Asher brought his hand up to Rocket’s chest, squeezing Rocket’s chest and twisting his nipples. Meanwhile, he moved his other paw down to Rocket’s footpads and tickled him there. All while bobbing his head up and down Rocket’s shaft.

Rocket felt his body light up, his foot and hand pads getting tickled beyond comprehension, his armpit getting licked (he never thought he’d enjoy that), his dick being sucked, and his chest squeezed and nipples pinched. It was all too much for him and he screamed out, “STOP!” 

The two canines stopped and got up to face him, worried expressions on their faces.

“What’s wrong?” They both asked simultaneously.

“Nothing,” Rocket responded, holding his head up. “It’s just. I love this foreplay we’re doing and I just am feeling too much right now.”

“Ah,” Asher said. “I can work with that.” He led back down and started sucking on Rocket’s cock again. 

JR meanwhile, also bent down and started to suck on one of his balls. Gently taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

Rocket moaned as the pair worked on his crotch. However, he wanted more. “Guys,” he said, “I love this and all but I just need something else.” 

JR got up, taking off his pants to reveal his aching cock. He grabbed the box in the corner again and walked back to the bed. “Hey Ash,” he started, “allow me to take that from you just so you can get those things off.”

Asher got off the cock and took off his pants, seeing JR take his position of sucking Rocket off.  _ Damn _ , he thought _ , he seems to be good at that. _ He threw his pants behind him and walked behind JR, looking at his small pucker. He shook his head and put into his mind to look at that sight later. 

He reached down and pulled JR off. “Let’s have him do that to us now,” he said. 

JR nodded and moved onto the right side of Rocket and Asher on the left. 

“Can I have my hands back for this?” Rocket asked. 

JR and Asher looked at each other and shook their heads no. 

Rocket just sighed and started sucking JR off. 

Asher stood there, waiting for Rocket to get to him. Screw this, he said to himself and moved back down to Rocket’s foot paws.

He grabbed a small feather from the box in the corner and brought it to Rocket’s foot pads. He started rubbing the feather against it causing the raccoon to suddenly pull his feet back. “Don’t make me tie these down too,” he said. 

He began rubbing the feather again causing Rocket to let out some muffled laughter.

JR moaned as Rocket laughed. “Damn Ash, make him do that again.”

Asher brought the feather and kept pushing it towards him as Rocket pulled his leg back. 

Rocket pulled off of the dick and blushed, “Asher stop.” 

“Man, you really like this don’t you?” Asher asked.

“Yeah, I do. But,” Rocket said, “I do love it rough.” Suddenly brown furred hands with white fingertips grabbed ahold of Rocket’s head, and a wolf cock was shoved down his throat.

“So you like it rough?” JR asked, moving in front of his face. “I can do rough.” He started face fucking him. 

Rocket didn’t mind, however, he did gag a bit at first. He only hummed happily. His nose was assaulted by JR’s white groin. His white fur circled around his dick and sheathe. His balls, however, was the only brown in his genital area.

“Ash,” JR said, “get over here and jack off in his face.” 

Asher obliged and moved towards Rocket’s face and started to jack off. He fiercely jerked himself off, his hand just being a blur on his dick. 

After a few moments of this, JR stopped and kept his member inside Rocket’s throat and came. During this, Asher came right on Rocket’s face, his seven inches hitting him once he finished. 

“Damn swallowing down my six inches?” JR asked, slowly pulling out. He had some of his cum shot out into Rocket’s mouth and onto his face as he pulled out. 

When he finished, he bent down and kissed the raccoon, taking his own cum into his mouth and swallowing. Asher meanwhile started licking up his own mess on Rocket’s face, slowly licking up his salty pleasure. 

After a moment, Asher brought JR’s muzzle towards him and started to kiss him, taking his cum into his mouth. The pair looked down at Rocket and leaned to kiss him at once. Asher and JR butted heads and suggested that the other go first. However, to put a stop to this, Rocket leaned up and kissed them both at the same time. They then both returned to licking Rocket’s face, each switching sides to drink the others cum. 

“How about we start getting to the fun stuff?” Rocket asked.

Asher and Rocket nodded quickly and jumped off the bed. Rocket cleared his throat and moved his wrists.

“Oh right,” Asher said, grabbing a key. 

“Hold on,” JR said, lying down in between his legs. “I want to start this.” He said, kissing him. 

Asher undid the cuffs and left them on the bedposts. Meanwhile, he moved behind his two friends and sat down, jerking off to the pair of them. 

JR noticed this and shook his ass, “You like what you see?” He asked, resuming to kiss Rocket. 

“Mhm,” Asher said, grabbing some lube. “I’m sure you want this.” He squeezed some on his hand and reached to lube up Rocket’s ass and JR’s member. 

JR moaned and started to fuck the loose fingers Asher provided. 

“No,” Asher said, taking his fingers off of the wolf cock. “I’m sure you want something else.”

JR didn’t respond, he only inserted his again hardened member into Rocket and proceed to fuck him, all while kissing him. 

Meanwhile, Asher, twinged with jealousy, walked back to their faces and forced them to break the kiss. 

“Hey!” JR protested when a coyote cock appeared in his face. “Mmm nevermind.” He looked up at him and motioned him to go across Rocket’s face. Once he got there, he proceeded to suck on the cock. 

Rocket meanwhile looked up and saw the entrance in front of him and moved his muzzle up to kiss it. He licked the little pucker, enjoying at how it tensed when he ran his tongue against it. Rocket brought a finger to his mouth and licked it and inserted it into the coyote's hole. “I knew you had bottom capabilities.” He said, seeing the other squirm. 

Asher loved the feelings he got, JR humming around his dick and his hole being penetrated for the first time. He half wanted to ask JR if “He had practice with sucking a cock,” but didn’t want him off his cock. Instead, he just put his hands on the wolf’s head and moved his head in rhythm with his thrusts on his raccoon. Maybe he’ll teach that lesson later. 

JR meanwhile, felt his throat squeeze around the coyote’s seven inches. His cock was being milked profoundly by the raccoon’s ass. He felt him leak a healthy amount of pre into his ass. Seeing nothing else that can be done other than just to fuck Rocket faster and to hum around the coyote cock in his mouth. As he hummed, he tasted more of Asher’s salty pleasure go into his mouth and, after a moment, was assaulted with the taste from him cumming straight down his throat. 

Asher moaned out as he came, forcing his hole to squeeze around Rocket’s finger. Once he finished his release, he let go of JR’s head and brought him up to kiss him. He shoved his tongue into JR’s mouth and swallowed his own cum down, loving the taste. He pulled back saying, “Rocket’s mine, not yours.” He lifted JR up, forcing him to be pulled out of Rocket and dropped him on the ground.

“What?” JR asked.

Asher only turned him around and lubed up his ass and his own cock. “Now,” he started, pushing him down, “Bend over for me.” He shoved his cock into him, stretching the wolf’s little pucker for the first time. 

JR fell onto his hands but was forced to stay on his feet by Asher. He moaned as the coyote entered him, stretching him out and making him consider to be a bottom rather than a top. 

Rocket meanwhile walked behind Asher, admiring the way he cared for him. “No,” Rocket said, taking the lube from his hand. “I can take care of myself.” He rubbed the lube on his dick and around Asher’s pucker. “But I’m sure you can help me,” he said, shoving his dick into Asher’s ass. He moved the coyotes head back to face him and kissed him, passionately. 

JR started to feel a bit left out, seeing as this was a threesome but they were acting like it was just the two of them.  _ Fuck, _ he thought to himself,  _ I’m lonely _ . 

Just then Asher pushed his dick into his ass, filling him up again. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.” He said to JR.

“God I hope you didn’t,” JR replied. 

Rocket in the meantime was being squeezed by the coyote. “Damn are you a virgin?” Rocket asked.

“Fuck no,” he moaned in response. 

“I meant with this,” Rocket said, shoving his cock hard into Asher. 

“Fuck yes,” he moaned, squeezing his ass around Rocket. 

Rocket continued to pump into him, moaning as he entered and exited, “I can tell.” He slapped his ass. Rocket noticed the little groan Asher gave, slapped it again.  _ Mmm, I have to do something with that more next time, _ he thought.

Asher began to feel Rocket leak his pre into him, lubing up the area even more than it already was. Asher, also, was releasing a little bit of his pre into JR’s ass as well, feeling it ooze out of his cock, and damn did it feel good. JR’s ass was expertly milking him for all he got. Making him want it to give it to him, all of his cum. But he rather give that to someone else. However, he did have to teach him a lesson on not fucking his bitch.

He leaned down and pulled JR’s head up, whispering in his ear, “Don’t fuck my bitch.” 

   Meanwhile, Rocket has been feeling pent up, and he was just about ready to release all the pressure. He thrusted a few more times, feeling his balls fiercely hit Asher’s, and stopped, letting himself cum with a groan. 

Rocket pulled out and covered the coyote's hole. He kneeled down and started to lick at the ass, feeling his cum fall down his face. Rather than lick it up, he just started to lather it on his muzzle, thickening the already thick cum on his face. He only bothered to lick up when it slowly crawled down Asher’s leg. The way he rubbed his muzzle it seemed like he was trying to get Asher’s scent engraved on his fur. 

He was only stopped by Asher, “Hey, save some in there for me.” 

Rocket got up off his knees and put his arms around Asher’s chest, who stopped pumping into JR. “Why have the product when you can have the source?” He rubbed Asher’s nipples and brought another hand down to the base of his cock, just where his knot was starting to peek. 

“I thought that might’ve been out by now,” he stated. 

Asher looked at him, deeply into his eyes, feeling joy, love, and passion come to life in his heart. “Well,” he said, struggling to get the words out, “I’ve been under a lot of teasing at the moment.” 

Rocket just smiled at him. “I don’t want you to feel teased anymore.” He leaned in towards and kissed him, feeling love, passion, kindness, and joy for the other. He just wanted Asher to be happy. Even if that was with him in the picture.

Asher didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He pulled out of JR and spun around to face Rocket, not breaking the kiss at all. Their dicks danced with each other, rubbing against one another as he only slowly pushed Rocket back to the bed, laying on top of him once he fell. He only broke the kiss to look into his eyes and say, “I love you Rocket.” 

Rocket blushed and responded, “I love you too Asher.” 

They kissed again, lovingly. Asher moving his hands towards Rocket’s ass and Rocket bring one hand to Asher’s ass and the other to his dick. The pair was only interrupted by JR, saying, “God I’m lonely.” 

The pair broke up and Asher stood up on the floor while Rocket laid on the bed, his legs open wide. 

“I forgot you were there,” Asher said to JR.

“Well, you both are giving me blue balls so either let me cum or I’ll just go to the bathroom and rub one out,” JR said.

“No no,” Rocket said, getting up from the couch. “Asher, I want you to lay down, face up.” 

Asher did, his cock standing to attention on his body. 

“Now,” Rocket said, climbing back on. He straddled Asher’s hips and slowly started to insert his cock back into him. He stopped at the edge of his head and said, “JR, I want you to climb on, and fuck me.” 

JR stood there confused, “At the same time as Ash?” 

Rocket nodded, “Yes.”

Before he did that, JR grabbed the cock ring from the box and gave it to Rocket. “Put this on, we’ll cum first.”

Rocket did what he told as JR climbed on the bed, shocked it could hold their weight, and slowly entered into the raccoon’s entrance alongside Asher. 

Rocket moaned and groaned, feeling his hole stretched to his limit. He felt a slight burn, being so long since he had two people up in his ass at once. He felt the pair’s heads inside, slowly rubbing against each other, it burned quite a bit and was rather rough. “Hey do we have lube left?” He asked the pair.

JR pulled out and moved again to the box. “No luck,” he responded. 

“Well, I’m not having you two fuck me without any lube,” Rocket said, pulling Asher out of him. 

Asher, feeling himself leave the raccoon, groaned and grabbed his hand. “We can fix that.” He pulled the raccoon down, his ass facing up. He got up and moved closer to his ass and licked the pucker, sticking his tongue into his hole and lubing up the area.

JR took the moment to lube up his cock. He laid down on the bed and started to suck on Asher’s cock, lubing up the cock. He began to go faster as he felt a mouth on his own cock. He got off Asher’s cock, much to his disdain and looked down to find Rocket sucking his own cock, quite well honestly. He smiled and resumed his own sucking on Asher’s dick.

After a few minutes, each of their mouths was soaked in their own saliva. Rocket got off of JR’s cock and said, “That should be fine.” He began scratching at his muzzle feeling his dried cum. 

Asher and JR got up and Asher laid on the bed again. “Well, just push me into the head,” he said to Rocket.

Rocket got up, feeling his hole soaking wet, and said, “Damn you did a good job back there.” He straddled his hips pushing the head of his cock in. He moved to start to jerk his cock off but remembered about the cock ring he wore and decided against it. He, rather quickly, pushed his cock into him, stopping at the head. He then motioned for JR to enter into him.

JR climbed back onto the bed and slowly entered into Rocket. Once he got to his head he paused. 

Rocket noticing the pair’s heads in him started to push down more. He stretched himself out to the brim. Feeling pain and pleasure as they entered him. He moaned out, feeling Asher’s length rub against his prostate. Once they both hilted he stopped to catch his breath.

Asher moved towards the pillows and sat up, causing JR to sit on the bed and their balls to touch each other. 

“Hey Ash,” JR said, “Now it’s gay.” He smiled. 

Ash realized what he meant and laughed out loud, “Hot damn JR.”

Rocket has been breathing rather fast at this point trying to get used to the pair of cock inside him. Thank god for their idea of lubing up with their spit. 

He stayed motionless for some time, causing both Asher and JR to get worried. Starting to feel JR exit him, he reached around and grabbed the other’s ass and pulled him close and said, “I want you both to fuck me, and knot in me.”

They looked at each other and silently agreed to go gentle, and proceed to fuck him, slowly but surely. They each pulled their cocks out of Rocket, simultaneously and then slammed them back in. 

Rocket flung his head back and screamed, “FUCK!” He felt his tongue fall out as he panted. 

JR and Asher started going faster as the time progressed. They each began to feel their knots seep out of their sheaths and felt them rub against Rocket’s ass, demanding entrance. 

Rocket felt the knots and started to push himself down, even more, to get them into his ass. After a few tries, he got JR’s in. He cried out and felt his cock swell up around the ring. “Fuck why’d you put this on me?” He cried. 

“Because,” JR responded, breathing fast and heavy. “I knew you’ll love some more teasing.”

Rocket moaned as he squeezed around the two cocks, making it harder for Asher’s cock to knot inside. 

Asher tried his best, and it took some time, but he finally got his knot in alongside JR’s.

Rocket screamed out in pleasure as it went into him. He moved a hand down to his cock and started to jerk it off, knowing that it won’t do that much. He just needed to get some friction down there. “I fucking hate this thing,” he said, trying to take off the cock ring.

Asher slapped his hand weakly, holding himself from cuming. “Not yet,” he knew exactly what JR had planned and wanted part of it. 

He and JR started to hump Rocket faster, feeling their balls be semi-crushed every time. Lucky they both their balls started to fall lower as they got hotter and hotter. 

“Ah fuck!” Asher shouted, finally beginning to cum. 

JR, feeling this, also began to cum. 

They both felt their balls scrunch up, and they reached up to grab Rocket’s shoulders and pulled him down one final time as they came. 

Rocket felt the blasts of cum, his tail swishing back and forth as he felt two, four, six, eight, or twelve shots of cum go into his ass. Rocket threw his head back and screamed out in pleasure. His ass wrapped around the base of their dicks causing all of the cum to stay inside his ass, where he wanted it. “Fuck,” he said, his voice hoarse from all the screaming he did. 

JR and Asher let go of his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. 

“What are you-” Rocket started and stopped as he felt them pulling out. He let out a groan as they slapped their hands over his abused hole, which was twice it’s usual size.

Asher and JR leaned down to the raccoon’s ass and they each kissed it, slowly moving their way up to his hole. Once there, they removed their hands and licked at the cum escaping the hole. They each licked and lapped at the hole, tasting each other’s salty pleasure. They smeared their cum onto their muzzles and, after a few minutes of this, they made out, licking at the cum in their muzzles. 

“That was,” Rocket started, “good.” 

“We aren’t done,” Asher said, flipping him onto his back. He removed the cock ring and threw it behind him. He and JR worked their way up to Rocket’s cock, JR stopping to lick at his balls for a moment. They both then started at each side of his cock and licked at the organ. 

Rocket let out moans as he realized why they had the cock ring on him just so they can do this afterward. He slammed his hands down on each of their heads and started to pump his hips between the pair.

After a few minutes of this, Rocket came, his cum flying up into the air and onto JR’s and Asher’s heads. 

Rocket sat back and sighed, utterly satisfied with their sex. He pulled Asher and JR next to him and put them underneath his arms, much to JR’s delight. “Damn,” he said, “that was…”

“Amazing,” JR responded.

Asher moved up to face him and said, “We should do that again.” He smiled and looked into his eyes.

Rocket moved his hand up to Asher’s cheek and caressed it. “Yeah we should,” he smiled. 

They both stared into each other’s eyes, seeing each other’s love, compassion, joy, and pleasure. They love each other, afraid to show it once, but decided against their better feelings and kissed. 

Asher closed his eyes and leaned in first. Rocket meanwhile wrapped his arms around Asher’s neck and kissed him back. 

They were broken up by JR clearing his throat. “You know what,” he started, noticing the pair stare down at him cautiously. “I ship it.” 

Asher and Rocket looked at each other questioningly. 

“Yeah,” he continued, “I always imagined you two either actually dating or going to be dating.”

“Aww,” Asher said, “what about you?” 

“I’m hoping that’ll change,” JR winked.

“Let’s just talk about this tomorrow,” Rocket said. “Now, I just need to sleep.”

“Yeah besides we aren’t drunk anymore,” Asher said, snuggling into Rocket’s neck.

“We still are it's just less now,” JR responded, snuggling under his arm keeping his nose in Rocket’s armpit. 

“Shut up,” Rocket said, “just sleep.” 

JR fell asleep first, followed by Asher. Finally, Rocket fell asleep, cuddling in between his two favorite men.

 

\------

 

JR woke up first, out of Rocket’s arm. 

Asher and Rocket were still asleep, hugging the other. Asher had his muzzle buried under Rocket’s neck and his leg and mechanical arm over his hips, showing his ass to the space. Rocket meanwhile had his arm over Asher’s shoulder and his striped tail covering the pair’s hips. 

JR slowly got off the bed and put on his pants and sweater, trying not to disturb the other two. He wrote a note and left the apartment. 

 

\------

Asher woke up first, seeing JR not anywhere near. However, he was looking directly into Rocket’s closed eyes. He wasn’t awake yet. Asher yawned and brought his mechanical arm up and caressed his cheek, lovingly. 

Rocket felt the touch and semi winced and woke up. He looked into Asher’s eyes and said, “hey.” 

“Hey?” Asher smiled, stroking the side of his face. “That’s all you got?”

“Nope,” Rocket responded, kissing him. 

They each closed their eyes as they kissed. Rocket moved his arm under Asher’s and Asher brought his close to his ass. 

Rocket broke the kiss asking, “You want to go one more round?”

Asher went on top of Rocket and kissed him again, “Yes. But I should probably clean up from last night.”

Rocket lifted his ass up, presenting it to the coyote. 

He felt his cock slowly seep out of his sheath as he licked his lips at the sight. He leaned down, sniffing the scent and he licked the hole. The cum from last night began to seep out of his ass. He gladly licked it up, almost greedily, and smeared the hole with spit. 

Rocket moaned out, feeling his tongue enter into his ass, slowly stretching it open. After a few moments of this, Asher mainly rubbing his muzzle against the hole and getting the cum deep into his fur, Rocket told him to stop. 

He presented his hole again for fucking and Asher lined his dick up. He slowly pushed in and proceeded to fuck him. 

He brought Rocket’s foot paws up and started tickling them, causing Rocket to giggle from it. He moved his arms up behind his head and said, “Oh yeah JR isn’t here.”

Asher leaned down smiling, “But I am.” He kissed him again, speeding up his hips, and slowly started to move down his body. He kissed his pecs and nipped at his nipples. Rocket moaned as his body began to be loved even more by Ash.

Through his moans, he whispered, “Faster.” And Asher gave in, fucking him faster. 

His balls slapped against Rocket’s ass. He kept his hand on Rocket’s paw, tickling it, and he brought his other hand, the mechanical one, down to his dick and started jerking it off. 

Rocket let out a loud, long moan as he brought Asher’s face back up to kiss him. He began to lap at the cum on his muzzle, much to Asher’s delight. 

Asher’s knot began to demand entry into Rocket’s ass, slowly being pushed into it. After a few moments, his knot pushed in, much to Rocket’s delight. He began pumping faster, bringing his cock full out of the ass and pushing it back in, rubbing it against Rocket’s prostate each time. 

After a few moments of this, Asher was brought to the brim. “You ready?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Rocket responded, clutching onto his back. 

Asher pushed his cock in one more time and Rocket came. Asher, feeling his walls clench around his cock, couldn’t handle it anymore and came himself. 

They both sat there, looking into each other’s eyes and they kissed. 

After a few moments of them kissing, Asher pulled out, letting a little bit of his cum flow out of the ass. His and Rocket’s cocks began to swell down and that’s when they broke their kiss. 

“Come on,” Asher said, taking Rocket’s hand as he got up. “Let’s go make something.” 

Rocket smiled and got up. He limped his way out of the room.

Asher noticing the limp questioned, “What’s wrong?”

“Maybe a bit too much last night,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Asher.

“Maybe,” Asher smiled going to the kitchen. Once there he noticed a note, with the names Rocket and Asher on it.

“What’s that,” Rocket asked as Asher took the note. 

“I don’t know.” He opened the letter and began to read it out loud. “Dear Asher and Rocket. I noticed you both sleeping peacefully when I woke and decided to see myself out. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did and I hope we’ll do it again. 

“Anyway, I think you two make an amazing couple and I hope you’ll actually come out and say it to everyone. I mean you both love each other enough. Be brave enough to admit it. 

“Wish me luck as I try to get the same thing you two have. (Yes I’m going to go back to the bar, maybe even become a regular). Anyway, I love you both and I’ll see you whenever. 

“Your friend, JR.”

Asher put the note down and looked at Rocket, “So.” He asked. 

Rocket put his arms around Asher and said, “I agree with him. Maybe we should come out and say it. I mean what’s the worst that can happen?” 

Asher smiled and kissed him again. “Nothing, as long as I have you.”

 

The End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was rather long and pleasing. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment on what I can do better!


End file.
